


Community service kind of ghost  .

by Asgardian_prince



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Universe, Coming Out, Gay Male Character, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester Lives, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, No Incest, No Smut, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Sam winchester being an annoying sibling, Season/Series 01, Tags Are Hard, chapters 2/3 contains homophobic speech, gay ghost, how do I tag without spoiling, the writer hates John winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardian_prince/pseuds/Asgardian_prince
Summary: So , we had so many fics about how the boys go hunt a homophobic ghost and it attacks Dean and Sam's like : why did it go after you tho " . and Dean is like '' because i'm bi sammy " and bla bla bla . i mean they're good BUT :How about they hunt a gay ghost that's killing homophobic people and it attacks John winchester and Sam's like '' but why did it go after dad ? "i suck at summerizing but that's the general idea so ... give it a shot ?this fic is supposed to take place somewhere in s1 . before John died ( spoiler alert )





	1. I've got a case for you .

When Dean pulled Sam out of campus to help him look for his dad , and after everything that they've been throught to find him , this was not one of the scenarios he had in mind , this was not how he imagined his family to be reunited , or anything that followed .  
      
It was late at night , the boys just finished a case of two warwolves in Ohio ,and god only knows they needed some rest . But Dean's phone had other plans for them , he didn't recognize the number calling him , could've been a hunter in need of help or anything .   
" hello " Dean answered his phone .  
" Dean , it's me " through the other end of the line came the unmistakable voice of no other than John Winchester .  
" Dad ? " it wasn't a question , he knows it's him . but after all this time that his sons spent looking for him everywhere around the country , calling every number he once possessed . he can't help but ask . Sam drops the journal he've been analizing for the last hour and sits next to his brother who gets the message and put the phone on speaker .  
"  Yes . now hear me out " John says , but he doesn't get to finish  
" dad where the hell have you been we searched everywhere for you ! " Sam interrupted . in a tone Dean would never dare to use with his father , he knows better than that .  
" Sam is that you ? " John asked  
" yes dad , i asked him to help me look for you i while back , are you okay ? " Dean stepped in , he knows no conversation between Sam and John ever ends good .  
" yes i'm fine , i was tracking the thing that killed your mother  , i think i'm close . but for the time being , i've got a case for you " .

" are you kidding me !, we thought you were dead . and when you call , it's because you have a job for us . " Sam yells at his dad through the phone .  
" Sam , now is not the time . where do you want us dad ? " dean took the phone away from his brother and put it back to his ear . he heard John's voice but couldn't make up the words and Dean was humming and nodding in agreement  
" okay , we'll be there . Yes ,sir "  
Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers acting like the obediant soldier , always ready for Dad's commands  .  
     When he hang up he was ready to snap again .  
" are you fucking kidding me . ' yes sir ' . you're going to do every thing he says without hesitation . "  
" Sam please , stop this . we don't have time for the drama "  
" we deserve an explanation Dean , we almost died to save him , and he turns out that he didn't need saving , the son of a bitch was having adventures of his own " .Sam added .  
" okay , ask him yourself he's going to meet us there " said Dean .  
" where's there ? " .  
" Miami . he said people we're dying and it's our kind of deaths . he just texted me the adress to the motel he's staying at " he turned the phone to Sam to see the address  
" that's all he said ? What's the case about . "  
" i don't know Sam , he said the selected victims are important and worth saving "  Dean added , sounding a bit out of patience .  
" fine " Sam mutrered and stood off his spot , following his brother to the car . they just came back of the hunt so their duffels we're ready and packed . 

The ride was awkwardly silent , except for Dean's loud music , Sam wanted to bitch about it but he decided to save his energy for the unevitable fight he was going to have with John once he gets there .  
     Three hours and two naps later , they pulled out on the parking lot of the motel , they checked in in room 103 and found out that their dad used room 98 via text . he  told them to get a few hours sleep before having ' the talk ' in the morning . which Dean of course agreed to . Sam didn't object , he knew he was tired from driving and the hunt since he didn't get to rest since they wrapped it up. 

.............................,..................................  
The next morning Dean woke up to the sound of Sam and John yelling at each other . which was very familiar but he can't say he miss it .  
" and you couldn't have told us about your lead on the damn thing . you know it killed my girlfriend too " Sam was saying .  
" it's not just a normal creature that we're used to , it's a demon Sam "  John yelled  just as loud .  
" so what , don't tell me it's dangerous , that never stopped you from taking us for hunts before " He snarled at his dad .  
" it's different , i know about your girlfriend and i'm sorry for that , but i had a shot and you would've just hold me back "  
" what do you mean you knew about Jess " Sam's voice lowered and Dean knew that he was pissed off right now. well more than usual . he knew he had to step in or else things would get ugly very fast .  
" okay that's enough " he stood up and placed himself between the two large men . creating a little more space .  
" Step aside Dean " John spat at him .  
" good morning to you too dad " Dean rolled his eyes . that's the first time he sees him in almost a year and that's the first thing he says to him .  
" there's no time for the little chit chat . people are dying and they need our help . " .  
" i'll go get break fast " Sam announced and got out of the room .  
"So what's the case about . ? " Dean asked his dad .  
John made a weird expression with his face that resembled something between a smirk and disgust .   
" listen , i could have took care of this hunt myself . but it's better to see you handle it , so no matter what boy , swear on your mother's grave that nothing will stop you from doing this job right "  
" of course , dad . When did i ever hesitated on killing a monster " Dean replied .  
" of course , Sir " his dad corrected him , and Dean had to bite the inside of his cheaks in frustration . But he repeated it nonetheless .


	2. So get this

When Sam came back with coffee and donuts , John handed the boys three police files ( illegaly obtained ) showing all information about the three victims .  
" i don't see anything in common between them , the thing could be picking his vics randomly " Sam said between two sips of cofffee .  
" what did you mean when you said they were important ? " Dean asked . From what they had on the papers , the three vics weren't all that special , one was a priest at the local church , one was an engineer and one was a retired soldier , they belonged to different relegions , the ages were far from each others , there was no visible connections between any of them .  
" it's not what they did for a living , it's what they represented , these men died fighting the real evil on this planet , and very few men share their beleifs , sadly more of them are being targetted as we speak " John seemed to speak in riddles all this morning , he kept eyeing Dean up and down everytime he tried to explain anything about the case , and Dean would kill to know why .  
" okay , what is it that got the thing's interest ? " Sam asked .  
" not a thing Sam , it's a vengeful spirit "  
" a what ! You made us drive 3 hours at 1 am , and youe abbandoned a demon hunt for a FUCKING GHOST " Sam yelled again , Dean was also confused as hell , which is why he didn't bother to stop his brother from picking up a fight with his dad . " so what. you couldn't salt and burn the body yourself ?! " .  
" i told you , the victims are important , the more people to the rescue the better , who knows how many of them are gonna die '' John deffended himself weakly .  
'' Okay then tell us what they are, maybe i'll understand why you ignore my call when Dean had a heart attack , but picked it up for the Damned ghost " Sam attacked . Dean wasn't surprised when his dad showed no reaction of hearing that he almost died out of a heart attack . Of course John knew , he heard Sam's voicemail , he just didn't care .  
" Father lenore king worked on the churche two blocks away , a lot of people here considered him a relegious icon , he led one of those camps of anti queers , the one that takes the sick boys and turned them back to their straight paths . '' John finally started to explain, and Dean wished he hadn't , his heart dropped down to his stomach , and he knows he looks as pale as a paper right now , he hesitated to take a look at his brother , Sam looked as chocked as Dean , mouth hung open and obviously dry , not a sound was made . Dean doesn't know what to make out of his brother's reaction.  
When Dean pulled up enough courage to look at his dad he saw him throw a smirk at him before he continued " he talked every Sunday about the abomination of these creatures and how no one was allowed by god to have one of them in their house . He offered to take them and heal them " . John spoke proudly of the priest like he was some sort of a legend . When he was done with the preist he took the next file and opened it , the silence in the room could've been cut with a knife .  
'' Chad vader , a Jewish engineer that disowned his daughter for having a female partner on a very crowded street ,a lot of violance ensured , some called it the best public humilation they witnessed , i believe it's on the internet somewhere " he laughed .  
When he got no questions , he switched to the last file ''Kevin McCallister , a hindu retired soldier , he personaly burned his son and his boyfriend alive when they showed up to announce their engagement . " he threw , away the last file .  
" no matter what relegion they followed, they all agreed on one thing : homosexuality is a sin . This town is full of pride and humanity , if the ghost was killing the men that tried to knock some sense in those fags heads , someone need to stop it " he looked stright into Dean's soul when he said those words . And now he knows why he didn't take care of this case himself , why he wanted Dean to handle it . He wants to see with his own eyes , that that part of Dean - as he kindly puts it - was cured .  
Dean risks looking at Sam again , he knows better than to argue with John himself , besides he just swore on his mom's grave to get the case done no matter what , but hopefully Sam will object .  
" you're saying all the vics are homophobe jerks " Sam finally broke the silence , the disgusted look on his face was enough to tell Dean that he didn't share his dad's opinion on the gay community . Thank god . .  
" that's not the word i'd use to discribe them , boy '' John snarled . And would you look at that , they started another fight .  
'' they're torturing human beings for something that has nothing to do with them and they can't even control it , they're not victims dad they are the monsters themselves '' Sam accused  
" they're trying to stop the abomination from spreading , what would you've done if a member of your family turned out to be a cocksucker ? " thankfully they were so deep in a staring contest and too loud to pay attention to the way Dean flinched at those words . He wished to be anywhere but here , but also he wants to hear what Sam had to say .  
'' then i'd be so fucking proud of them for accepting themselves , even when no one else in this words thinks they matter . " there comes Sam's reply , Dean had to fight his tears in front of these two .  
'' well than you're just as disgusting as those Faggots ''  
'' don't call them that "  
" STOP IT " Dean finally found his voice , " the spirit is killing people , and we have to stop that , no matter who it is that it's targetting , save the fights for later " he tried to sound neutral , but he doesn't know if he succeeded .  
" to you have an opinion on the matter ,Dean ? " John pushed on the subject .  
" yes i do , i think we should find out who the spirit belongs to before it attacks another one of your beloved citizens " Dean said without breaking eye contact with his dad . To show him that he's still up to his words , that the deal is still on .  
" good call " was all that John said . 

The research was going a bit slow , John went out to interogate family and friends , Sam and Dean stayed at the motel digging on the death record , looking for anything that might lead them to figure out the identity of said spirit .  
Sam gave up on getting an opinion from Dean on his dad's behaviour , all he got was ' that's his opinion and it's not affecting anyone at the moment ' which of course was a lie . John's words were starting a fire deep inside Dean's guts , it started it 10 years ago when Dean was only 16 , and it won't go away .  
" got anything yet ?'' john came back suddenly startling both of them .  
" not yet '' Dean answered but that was partly because he've been reading the same three lines for the last hour , he couldn't focus on anything anymore . He hates this hunt .  
" yeah me neither ," Sam said . " any new info ? "  
" i spoke to a few relatives of the preist , turns out that his sister was present during the attack , she described it as a very pale guy , probably in his late teen years, wearing ripped school jock uniform , he passed through me and chocked Lenore to death ' " John read out of his notepad " except that she was also supportive and helped develop his camp , i don't know why the spirit spared her life . "  
" maybe the spirit knew the the guy , maybe it's personal or something " Dean guessed .  
" same thing happened to Mrs. Vader , saw the attack , described the same person , was not harmed in the process . " John added .  
" are you sure she was homophobe too ? '' Sam asked , John rolled his eyes at Sam's choice of words but let it slide .  
" she disowned her daughter too , if that's what you mean " .  
Dean get off his bed leaving the town files abbandoned on his bed , and got Sam's laptop from the desk , he googled Pastor Lenore King and got his camp as the first result , a few moments of browsing the website up and down , he came up with the conclusion .  
'' they were all abusive " He half whispered ,more to himself than anyone in the room .  
" Excuse me ? " John asked .  
" all the three victims , they abused the children who came out to them , Lenore's camp used torturing skills to turned them back straight , the beat them , burned them , skinned them … it's all here on their website " he turned the computer to the two hunters and continued '' his sister wasn't a part of the camp founders so she probably never harmed any of 'em even tho she supported his actions ,and you said Vader publicly violated his daughter , his wife agreed with him , but she didn't physically hurt her , did she ? "  
" not that i'm aware of '' John answered .  
" it fits , McCallister burnt a couple alive , it's the only explanation " Sam agreed .  
" okay , now that we know who his after , we need to find out who the spirit belongs two " John explained , still looking at Dean , and Dean wonders wheather they're thinking the same thing !  
'' yeah , they said he's a teenager , a jock in one of the highschools here probably . That narrows it down " .  
" yeah let's get to it '' Dean said . 

 

a few hours passed and the three hunters are still looking through death records , looking for a highschool jock that died out of a heavy abuse , most likely chocked to death . And just as Dean though he couldn't have possibly hate this case any more that he already does , he was proven wrong again . Sam held a piece of paper up in the air " i think i got something '' .  
Both of the men turned to his direction , allowing him to share what he got " think that's the one , although he wans't local , he moved here in the late 1997 to attend to Rosally high , he died one year later , 19 years old , choked to death by his classmates for being Queer " he read aloud from his paper .  
" what's his name and where was he burried ? ". Dean asked  
" Tony Lucero , he was cremated . I don't think the made funerals for them Daen " Sam anounced sadly and looked at his brother , Dean looked shell shocked , very pale , mouth hung open and out of breath . John doesn't look surprised at all , did he know about this ? It makes more sense if he knew that Dean's ex boyfriend was hunting homophobes , that John wanted to see Dean hunt his first love , which he didn't approve of in the first place .  
" Dean , are you okay ? " Sam asked .  
" that means his spirit is tied to something , whatever could it be , Dean ? " John interrupted . Dean was still on the same spot , quiet .  
" i'll find out where he lived " Sam suggested .


	3. Into the pit we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : violence , homophobia , angst .

together the three of them drove to an small house , abbandon and almost completly wrecked , it wan obvious that no one lived here since the 90's , once they parked John walked out of the car first , Dean expected Sam to follow at his heels but he stayed behind, he gave his big brother a concerned look and asked him " Dean are you sure you're okay ? " .  
Dean smiled weakly and patted his brothers back " of course Sam , i'm always fine " that was a lie , Dean doesn't want to step foot into that house .  
When sam gave up to get anything out of his brother he opened the car's door but Dean stopped him '" hey , Sammy , you know you can still go back to college , right ? You can rescheduel you interview and practice law . You know , get the normal life you always wanted " . Sam didn't know where this conversation was coming from , but he followed along .  
" sure i can , but i don't want that anymore Dean , you were right , i can't keep denying who i am "  
" no forget i said that , Sam . You can try to get out , i won't drag you back in again "  
" you didn't drag me back , it was my choice to stay , that life was never meant for me , or to last . Jess' death was a proof for that . I don't want to go back Dean " Sam said and the tone of his voice made sure that his decision was final .  
'' okay , it's your life Sammy , just please think hard on this one " . Sam nodded  
" you boys coming or what ? " John yelled from the front door and they both got off the car and followed him inside . the door was already broken down , so was half the furniture inside , it's almost impossible to find out what the spirit was attached to , especially in this case where there were no living relatives to ask . They split to cover moor ground , Dean had the what once was a living room to look around , and somewhere along the junk he found a picture of Tony , young , alive and happy .  
he could remember the day like it was yesterday , because his the one who took it , after their very first date . Tony wanted Dean to keep the picture but he rejected out of fear that John might see it and flip about it . He was very understanding , he said he'll keep the picture in his pocket so he'd always remember the day . Of course not keeping the picture didn't mean he'd be safe from John , Dean was in love with the boy , and they would never get enough of each other , and as reckless and hepelessly in love as he was, he allowed him to drive him home one night , they were on a date but he told Sam he had a study groupe in the library , and John was supposed to be on a hunt . But he wrapped early and got home just in time to see his elder son get a goodnight kiss from his boyfriend . He was furious , he broke the car's window before Dean even noticed that he saw them , and almost dragged him out of it , he hit him hard drawing blood out of his lips and breaking his noise , and when Tony came to help , John threw one punch hard enough to knock him to his feet " i'm so sorry " Tony had said to him , he was crying , probably for the troubled he had caused Dean more than the throbbing pain in his eye , but Dean wasn't angry with him " it's okay , just run '' . He had said . From that day on they had never seen each other again , John made them move again , and he doesn't know what happened to Tony . He never really got over how they parted , he still thinks about him , the what if's keep him up at night ,he could've had a happy life together , away from everything , if the world was just a little more accepting .  
Dean held the photo in hand , a single tear slipped and covered the part that was dirty with ashes and dust , and John having always the perfect timing for everything , decided to walk into that room .  
" found anything of interest ? " he asked , he can see what Dean's holding , but he was looking for a reason to have this conversation all day long .  
" you knew all this time didn't you ? " he finally builled up enough courage to ask the question that was eating him up inside .  
" know what ? " Sam joined the discussion too .  
" you think i'd call you if it was any other spirit ? " John replied with a smirk , " now hop up to work , find what the fag likes most "  
" Sammy i need a final answer , do you want to go back ? " Dean asked again . Sam looked so confused and who could blame him , he's the only one who knows nothing about Tony.  
'' no Dean , i told you already "  
" Great .heard that dad , you have no leverage anymore " Dean said angryly .  
" i warned you never to use that tone with me ''  
'' well get use to it '' it was the first time he raised his voice on his dad , and it felt good , he had enough , he was always holding back , because of that deal he made to protect Sam . Now Sam was a grown man , he's more than capable of taking care of himself . Time to rebel .  
" you can't control me anymore '' Dean hissed , and just about the time Sam asked what the fuck was going on , a loud crash came from behind them , and John was thrown to the wall opposite him , knocking down everything in his way .  
The room suddenly was very cold , Sam ran to hold John back up , but Dean didn't move , when he saw his brother grab the iron stick by the fire he stopped him .  
" are you kidding me , he'll come to us again " Sam said  
" not us , just dad , he's our bate '' Dean answered . Oh how the tables have turned ! .  
" Tony , it's me , i need to talk to you " Dean yelled .  
" you know the boy ? " Sam asked .  
" not the time Sam "  
the room got colder that the men could see their breaths , and on cue a lamp flew out and crashed on top on John's head , missing just by inches . And right behind Dean the pale figure with the dirty jock uniform appeared ." D-Dean , is that you ? "  
" heya Tony , " Dean smiled weakly .  
" is that your dad ?, i'm sorry i didn't mean to do any of those things but i can't help it , i'm angry all the time " said the spirit .  
" it's okay , it's not you're fault , i can help you '' Dean said , taking a risky step closer .  
" Dean ? " Sam warned  
" it's okay Sammy back off "  
" Sammy ? As in you're little brother Sam ? Wow , you guys are way older right now , how long was i gone ? " Sam shot another look of confusion , like he had a thousands questions but don't know which one to ask first .  
" it's been 8 years Tony , i can put you back to rest , just tell me if there's anything in this house that you feel attached to , anything at all that you can't let go . "  
" yes , there's something , but i'm sorry Dean i can't tell you ''  
'' why not ? " Dean asked .  
" i'm sorry , i'm trying to fight it , but every part of me wishes to hurt him " he points at John '' he hurt you , i saw him and i couldn't help you , i know if you find it you'll stop me , but i have to finish this first ''  
'' Sam get rid of it " John yelled .  
" No , stop it , you asked me to take care of it ,and i am , so shut up or i swear to god i'll let him do whatever he wants with you "  
" i need your help tony , i swear you'll be free once it's over " Dean tried again . And tony looks like hee's concidering it .  
" it's up in my room , you'll know it once you see it , that's all i can say "  
" thank you ," Dean runs upstairs looking for the boy's room , but he stops midway and turns " you can have a little fun with him while i'm gone " he added , and he hears more funiture crashing once he's gone .  
it didn't take long for him to find it , just as he found the room he looked inside his book shelves and desk drawers , he was right when he said you'll know it once you see it , this must be it , a small car model of Baby with the latter D on it's back , Dean gave it to him as a key chain for his birthday . He remembered how happy he was when he got it . Too bad he'll have to burn it .  
He went downstairs with the key chain in hand , just in time to stop him from choking John to death .  
" hurry up Dean i can't stop it '' Tony yelled , he saw that Sam was pinned to the wall opposite the room and John was failing to push the boy's hands off his throat .  
" goodbye Tony '' he wispered to himself but he knows he heard him , he saw him smile . Then he catched flames and dissapeared , just like the car model of baby in his hand .  
Sam fell off the wall he was pinned to , John took a deep breath and started coughing . Dean headed towards his dad and gave him a hand , he held him up to his feet , and then connected his fist to his dad's jaw , pushing him back on the floor , and walked out of the house .  
He left the keys with Sam and walked back to the motel , taking the longest way possible , to think , and to forget , he missed Tony , he wanted to be with him , he hated John , he doesn't even know why he started looking for him , he broke at some point and cried his eyes out , he drank 6 beers before he decided to call it a night and head back to the motel , hoping that he won't run into John , and that Sam won't ask too much questions . Sam already had his issues with dad , no need to make it worse .


	4. I need to know .

when he got back , it was 3 am , John was back in his own room , Sam was awake and pissed , of course he'll ask questions , Dean was a fool to think he'll sleep without getting any .  
" i know you're upset , and tired , but i have a lot of questions , and i don't like the answers my mind came up with " sSam said .  
" couldn't we save the heart to heart for the morning "  
" please Dean , i know you , tomorrow you'll have another excuse not to talk and you'll keep it for yourself forever ''  
" why didn't you ask dad ? " Dean laughed humourlessly  
" he said he knew you'd put that fag ahead of your old man "  
" that fag used to be my boyfriend " Dean confessed , his eyes were welling up with tears again , and Sam' s seemed to do the same , he burried his face in his palms for a few seconds , then proceeded with his questions .  
 " and dad ! Did he hurt you , is that why Tony attacked him ? " Sam's tears started to fall , it was obvious that he didn't want to make eye contact but he had to .  
Dean only nodded his head yes .  
" what did he do to you ? "  
" you really want to know ? "  
" no , but i need to . please just tell me. Tony said he saw it , and couldn't help you . what happened  "  
" he saw us once , we were uhm... Kissing in Tony's car and he got mad , he smashed his windows and attacked me . Tony tried to get him off me , but dad hit him too , he got scared and ran away " .  
" was that the only time ? "  
" no . he always found an excuse to bring it up , you saw how he was provoking me all day long , i became his punching bag everytime he needed to blow off some steam " Dean admitted , he was aware that if he was completly sober he wouldn't tell his brother all of this , but once he started talking , there was no coming back now .  
" why didn't you tell me Dean ? I would've stood up for you , i could've helped you this whole time even if it meant we leave him for good . " Sam pleaded , both of them were done of trying to hold back tears . " don't tell me you thought i wouldn't accept you , that i'd change the way i look at you because you're gay " he added  
" it was a part of the deal i made with dad , he prevented me from talking to you at all , hell he wanted to kick me outta the house , but he changed his mind because he can't hunt and take care of you by himself , he dosn't even know if you had allergies , he needed me to look after you . so he kept me in exchange that you don't hear a word about it , and i'd follow all of his commands no matter what . that included using me as bate to draw out the monsters most of the times . "  
" is that why you kept asking about going back to college ? It's a part of the deal ? "  
" when you left , i thought i was finally free of his grip , obviously you didn't need me to take care of you anymore , i told him that we don't have to pretend anymore , that i'll leave and he can't forget i ever existed . but he refused , saying that even tho i'm cocksucker i was still a good hunter and a he still needed me around , and that he had access to your college funds , if i tried to leave he'd take your money , cause you to lose your dorm and probably your entire scolarship . i challenged him once and he came home later with 1500$ . there were no bars around , he couldn't have gambled it . i didn't have to guess where he got it from . so a bit my tongue again . i've been his good lil soldier from then on . till today at least .   
" so you sold your life for me ! How many times did you sacrifice your happiness for me Dean ? "  
" you were jusr a child Sam , you didn't deserve that life "  
" so were you "  
" i was never a child , i learnt how to cook when i was four , how to shoot a gun at five , a became a single parent before i learnt how to do my homework . i was never a child and you didn't have to live the way i did . " Dean yelled .  
Sam had nothing left to say , he probabl had more questions but he could see how tired Dean looks. After all John is still in the motel with them , he dosn't want to think what he'd do tommorow when he sees that Dean is back . he stood from his bed and walked over his big brother and attacked him with a tight embrace wispering a barely audible thank you in the hem of his t shirt . Dean hugged back but not with the same force just because he felt numb and out of breath .  
They went to bed finally and just when the lights turned off Dean had to say one more thing . " hey sammy ? "  
sam hummed in response . a clue for him to go on . " just so you know , i'm not gay , i'm bi . i still like chicks " he said .  
" and i still love you the same Dean " Sam commented . " now go to sleep jerk , i'm tired "  
"Yeah, g'night bitch "  it's dark and can't see anything but they both know the other is smiling . and Dean falls asleep immidiatly , comforted by the thought that his dad no longer has a grip on him , that Sam supports him , and that he finally got to say goodbye to Tony . it as peacefull as it could ever get .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys , just FYI . i'm muslim so i don't drink and i know nothing about alcohol , i don't know if six bears is enough for Dean to get drunk and confess everything to Sam, and get a killer hungover in the morning , but then again i don't entirely want him to be drunk , so just imagine the quantity however you like but i'm open for more accurate ideas .


	5. You got a friend in me

" Where the heck are we going " Dean yelled at his brother for the emptineth time that evening " . 

The day after Dean came out to his brother was not as bad as he thought it would be , apart from the hangover obviously . Dean woke up late that morning , not because he overslept , but because he pretended to be still asleep so he can avoid the upcoming fight with John . It wasn't till 10 am that Sam came back with breakfast , and Dean's stomach growled from the smell that he had to force himself out , Sam was as nice as ever , he put a pain killer and a glass of water on the bedside table and didn't initiate any conversation Dean didn't want to have . He took his time on the shower , even though the motel's bathroom wasn't all that clean and comfy . And when Sam said they should get out to get some food , Dean said he wanted to stay inside and eat whatever leftovers they had .   
'' Dad's gone , if that makes any differance " Sam blurted out .   
" What ? "   
" yeah , i could tell you weren't looking forward on seeing him , so i went to his room this morning and told him to get out of here , and to never contact us again , unless it's about the demon case " Sam explained .   
Dean didn't know what to say about that , he looked overwhelmed and teary , again , he hates when he gets emotional but that's also something John had tough him , so he'll have to change it . " Sammy you didn't have to do that , i never wanted you to cut your relationship with dad just because of who i am " Dean said , trying his best to fight his tears .   
" i didn't have to , i wanted to . And not because of who you are , Dean , it's because of who he is . You don't have to see him anymore , you can be whoever you are , without he's control , and without worrying about me please . Live a little for yourself .''   
" yeah , Thanks Sam " the tears were hot on both sides of his cheecks now , he reached in to hold his not so little little brother , purring all of the unsaid words and hidden emotions on this little gesture , but it was clear that Sam understood it all , he was patting his back and whispering soothing words in his ears , Dean didn't hear them all but he cought parts like ' you'll be fine , i'm proud of you , thank you for telling me, i'm always hear for you ' . None of them know how long the embrace lasted , Dean cried and cried and Sam didn't say anything , he just held him till he calmed down . They decided to take the rest of the day off , they had dinner , came back to the motel for a movie , Dean chose Jurassic park marathon and didn't give a damn to Sam's complains , cutting it all off by '' come on man ,Jeff Goldblum " . No privet questions were asked , just random topics and fun stories . After dinner Sam anounced that they're going somewhere , and asked Dean to wear something nice , ( for them that meant the cleanest pair of jeans and t-shirt ) . When asked where he said it was a surprise , he took the car keys and settled himself on the driver seat , ignoring all of Dean's objections and '' no one drives my baby but me '' .   
which bring them to this point , Sam driving , Dean's shotgun , and they're going god knows where , Sam is still ignoring all of Dean's questions , commenting every now and then how annoying his brother is .   
Around half an hour later , Sam parked baby on a fancy parking lot , it was crowded , and Dean was begging him to be careful and not scratch the car . They were appearantly on a bar , '' why didn't you just say we're going to a bar dammit '' Dean whined but followed Sam in anyway .   
It's what he saw inside that changed his mind completley . Men , all men , bartenders are men , costumers are men , even the stripers were all men , and the few women that were there , they were on the dance floor, dirty dancing with other women . That's why Sam didn't say anything , this was a gay bar . He turned to look at him and the bastard was grinning at him . " welcom to purgatory " .   
'' what the hell is this ? " Dean muttered , of course he knew what it is , but that's all he could say out of his shock , he dosn't know were to put his eyes . He feels out of place , and why isn't Sam uncomfortable around all the gay in here! .  
" isn't it obvious , it's a gay bar " Sam said leading them to the bar and ordering a drink for both of them .   
'' yeah i got that , i mean why are we here '' Dean looks so pale , and he downed his drink in one go , looking only at Sam or his empty glass , he's not even sure if he breathed properly since he got inside the club .   
" because you're bi , and you haven't been with a man in 12 years , and i know you want to '' Sam said rolling his eyes , like it's the most obvious answer .  
" no i don't " Dean said so quickly , and turned so he'd cover the blush creeping up his face .   
" you know you're not convincing anyone , right ? " the asshole was smirking .   
" okay fine , what if i'm not ready Sam , i don't even know what to do with a penis " Dean said , downing the third glass of wiskey like it's nothing .   
'' okay , that's not the kind of conversation i was hoping to get to " Finally , Sam started to show his discomfort towards the situation '' just … don't get to the penis part today , if you don't want to ''   
The bartender came back again , holding two other drinks that the boys did not order . '' we didn't order those , man '' Sam corrected .   
" i know , these two gentleman did ." he pointed to the left side of the bar , where two men ( hot in dean's opinion ) were looking seductivly at them , one waved and the other winked . " i'm sorry i tried to tell them that you two were probably together but they insisted , it's still a free drink tho '' he bartender added and left .   
'' okay , let's say i do this , what about you , what are you doing in a gay bar ? People are hitting on you man , doesn't that freak you out ''   
'' not really , it's actually flattering that my looks please both teams " Sam was having fun with his brother's humiliation by the looks of it '' besides i'm here to be you're wingman ''   
'' come again ? " Dean said confused   
" come on Dean , you know guy , they're assholes , they'd do anything to get laid , you should know , you're one . And i'm not letting you hook up with an asshole , " .   
" so you're treating me like a dad would treat his daughter when he meets her first boyfriend ? " Dean summed up .   
" no , i'm just here to give an opinion and be an annoying sibling and make fun of your taste in men "   
" okay , i guess i can deal with that . How about the guys who bought the drinks " Dean asked . The guys were heavily build , muscular and around 6' tall , they had heavy gold necklaces , the kind you would mistake for being a part of a gang . And even though they were good looking they just weren't Dean's type . Yes he does have a type , just because he was a closet case doesn't mean he never let his eyes have fun every once in a while .   
" absolutely not '' Sam snapped and Dean roared with laughter . 

An hour or so later Dean got over his nerves , he hit on men and got hit on , and for the time being he was on the far corner making out with a blond man with brown eyes and shoulder leanth hair whom Sam approved of . Speaking of wich Sam got himself a pan girl that wasn't intrested on anyone on the club , they were having drinks and bitching about both of their siblings , Sam wasn't intrested on getting a hook up so fast after Jess , but he was fine with someone to talk to , and Carol seemed to enjoy it just fine . After all , this night was a gift from him to Dean , and seeing that he was now sucking on some random dude's neck , he've done a great job at it . 

 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again , know nothing about drinks , do 3 wiskeys should make you drink ? whatever , Dean is just tipsy enough to get forget his nerves . 
> 
> thanks for reading this guys hope you like it . leave kudos and comments ... if you want to . PLEASE .

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys , thanks for giving this a shot , i just want you to know , i'm not American and i know nothing about it , but the winchesters hunt in America so i had to choose two state to travel between , maybe Ohio and miami are not 3 hours apart but they are here because i can . so ... yeah enjoy .  
> this might have typos so beware ( english is like my 4th language )


End file.
